Historias de Hogwarts: Volumen I
by GinnyPotterMoon
Summary: Historias de Hogwarts


La importancia de llamarse Malfoy

"No somos nuestras habilidades, sino nuestras decisiones". Albus Dumbledore, "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta". (J. ).

De vuelta a la lujosa mansión de sus padres, Draco se encontraba a gusto y relajado. Dejó el pesado baúl en el suelo -un Malfoy nunca carga sus bultos, le había dicho su padre el mismo día en que él trataba de arrastrar su baúl cuando se dirigía por primera vez a King´s Cross- a la espera de que uno de los nuevos elfos domésticos lo recogieran. Tenía que admitir que odiaba a Potter, pero le había hecho muchísima gracia la jugarreta de dejar a su padre sin Dobby, sobre todo por el cabreo considerable que éste se había cogido; a Draco no le importaba un elfo más o menos, pues tenían muchos sirvientes. Además, había demostrado ser un torpe y un traidor a sus amos.

Su madre, sonriente, salió a recibirlo:

-¡Draco, cielo, hola!

Ella era posiblemente la única persona por la que Draco sentía cariño, quizás por haber sido también la única persona que había tenido un comportamiento cariñoso con él, no como su padre, adusto, serio, que le trataba de un modo muy estricto, demasiado para el niño que aún era, por el que vivía dominado.

La mansión de la familia Malfoy se situaba en lo alto de un promontorio, dominando los extensos terrenos de la familia. Había sido comprada por los antepasados de Lucius, y pasaba de generación en generación. Draco, el único hijo del matrimonio, estaba pues destinado a ser el próximo propietario. Por dentro era lujosa, pero triste y oscura. Ni siquiera había sido alegre cuando Draco era un niño, porque a Lucius no le gustaba el barullo, y nunca había podido jugar, excepto cuando se perdía por los terrenos.

A esa misma hora, Ron arrastraba con fuerza su pesado baúl dentro de La Madriguera. Fred y George se habían comprometido a ayudarlo, pero se habían escabullido sin más. Él también se sentía a gusto en casa, aunque echaría de menos a Harry y a Hermione. Según tenía entendido, Percy iba a ir con su novia Penélope a España, y los gemelos habían sido obligados por su madre a ir a ayudar a su hermano Charlie con los dragones, ya que necesitaban más gente, y él mismo se había librado porque aún le consideraban muy joven; bien, quizás tendría tiempo de acaparar algo la atención de sus padres, si Ginny estaba tranquilita.

-Si viniera Harry, se quedaría embobada mirándolo y no tendría problemas con ella- pensó.

Harry bufó. Llevaba al menos media hora intentando que su baúl franquease la entrada de la casa de los Dursley. Mientras, Dudley le observaba riéndose desde el sofá, comiendo chocolate como el cerdito que era en realidad. Entonces Harry reparó en la rígida dieta a que estaba sometido su primo desde el año pasado, cuando desde el colegio habían advertido a tía Petunia de su alarmante volumen corporal, y con un destello de maldad brillándole en los ojos dijo en voz bastante alta:

-¡Hola, Dudley! ¿Ya te han quitado la dieta?  
Dudley se atragantó y trató de esconder el trozo de chocolate. Demasiado tarde. Tía Petunia salió de la cocina con rapidez y se abalanzó sobre él tratando de quitárselo, y se enzarzaron en una lucha que entretuvo a Harry durante el rato largo que todavía tardó en trasladar su baúl hasta el interior de la casa.

Algo más lejos, Hermione recibía los besos y abrazos de sus padres, muggles, ansioso por saber algo más del mágico mundo de su hijita.

-Ha sido un año difícil - dijo Hermione- ya sé que estáis al tanto, pero lo importante ahora es que todos estemos unidos, y sé que dentro de lo que podáis, vuestra ayuda será bien recibida.- explicó a sus padres a la hora de la cena.

-Bueno, Harry -dijo Petunia, mientras se pintaba los labios de un color rojo chillón- nos ha surgido un compromiso ineludible, así que tenemos que irnos a cenar fuera. Por desgracia, la señora Figg se encuentra enferma, aunque más bien creo que era una excusa para no quedarse contigo, así que te encerraremos en la habitación. Quién sabe lo que serías capaz de hacer suelto por la casa.

-Vamos, Petunia, llegamos tarde.

La llave dio dos vueltas en la cerradura y Harry estaba en su habitación sin cenar y con el estómago exigiendo insistentemente alimento.

-Bienvenido a casa, señor Potter – murmuró dolido.

Hedwig entró por una de las ventanas de La Madriguera y se posó plácidamente en le centro de la mesa poco después.

-Vaya, mamá -comentó Ron al leer la nota -espero que te haya sobrado algo de comida, porque Harry está encerrado sin cenar.

Minutos después, Pig se iba volando rauda y feliz a casa de los Dursley: la madre de Ron le había mandado tal cantidad de comida a Harry que Hedwig no podía con todo ella sola.

-Draco -murmuró Lucius Malfoy en el medio de la cena- este año vas a cumplir quince años de edad, y creo que con lo aprendido en Hogwarts es suficiente para que te vayas iniciando en los ritos y las obligaciones de un mortífago.

Draco casi se atraganta. Sabía que su padre era mortífago y sabía que en algún momento le diría esas palabras, pero aún así se sobresaltó. Le habían enseñado desde niño a odiar a los magos de sangre muggle, a considerarse aliados de Voldemort, pero nada pudo haberlo preparado para eso.

-Aún es muy joven -interrumpió su madre.

-¡Siempre igual! -gritó Lucius- así le tienes. A su edad, yo tenía muy claras las cosas.

Draco pidió levantarse de la mesa. Realmente se sentía mal y creía que iba a vomitar, pero cuando llegó a su cuarto se dio cuenta de que esa opresión eran ganas de llorar. De terror, de miedo a su padre, a Voldemort, a su futuro, y a sus propios y extraños sentimientos de que él no deseaba seguir la tradición familiar. Estaba bien reírse de los sangre sucia de vez en cuando, pero, pese a lo que le había dicho a Potter y sus amigos en el tren, que no era más que una fanfarronada, la muerte de Diggory le había impactado a él también. De repente, todo era real, todo estaba allí, Voldemort dejaba de ser algo lejano para ser una terrible evidencia, y la muerte estaba en el ambiente.

Se deslizó entre las sabanas de su cama perfectamente hecha y encontró debajo de la almohada una rana de chocolate. Su madre, siempre en todo. Sintió el calor del sueño que lo embargaba y decidió que ya pensaría como zafarse de todo.

¡PLAFF!

La puerta del cuarto de Draco se abrió repentinamente. Allí, de pie, vio la figura de su padre.

-Te has esfumado de la mesa como un cobarde. No sé que pretendes, Draco Lucius Narciso Malfoy III, pero te aseguro que vas a cumplir con tus obligaciones y dejar bien orgulloso nuestro nombre. Debes aprender desde ya la importancia de llamarse Malfoy.  
¡Y haz algo con ese pelo!

Draco se quedó acurrucado en la cama cuando su padre se fue. Realmente, tenía un problema

Pasó un día, pasó dos, pasó junio. Draco estaba más tranquilo puesto que su padre no había vuelto a mencionar lo de ser ya un mortífago. Las vacaciones estaban siendo tan plácidas como siempre.

-Vaya, papá, eso que me cuentas es realmente interesante - Ron estaba disfrutando como nunca del verano. Con tres hermanos menos, su padre era capaz de sacar algo de tiempo para ayudarle a hacer los deberes. Ya casi había terminado los de Pociones y apenas se había acabado junio. Le gustaba tanto sentarse junto a su padre que a veces casi entendía la pasión de Hermione por el estudio. Menuda cara que pondría cuando se enterara de que él había terminado los deberes antes que ella.

Justo en ese momento, una radiante Ginny entró en la cocina como un huracán.

-¡Me voy al campamento de verano para jóvenes magos!

Ron sonrió. Era feliz. La vida era bella. Adoraba a sus hermanos, claro, y mataría o moriría por ellos, pero un poco de protagonismo le encantaba. También daría su vida por Harry y a veces le dolía que él acaparase tanto la atención.

-Por cierto, muy pronto es el cumpleaños de Harry.- dijo mirando a su padre con ojos curiosos- dijiste que intentarías convencer a Dumbledore para que pudiera pasarlo con nosotros. Le haríamos una gran fiesta. Deberías decirme si va a ser posible o no, ya que entonces se lo diría a Hermione.

-Oh, es cierto -Arthur Weasley puso una cara en la que Ron leyó "Ah, ¿tú me dijiste qué?" -hablaré con él mañana mismo.

La vida de Harry mientras tanto resultaba aburrida y horrible con los Dursley. Hasta que un buen día, le llegó una carta de Sirius.

Querido Harry:

Muy pronto será tu quince cumpleaños; lo tengo bien anotado. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, me encuentro en casa de Remus, quien por cierto te manda un afectuoso saludo. Que sepas que él también se encuentra bien, aunque he notado que come demasiado poco porque está casi en la ruina. Dumbledore le ha propuesto reintegrarse como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y él se lo esté pensando, ya que todos los padres han firmado un escrito asegurando que confían en él.

Por cierto, no vas a creerte quien vino a visitarnos; ni más ni menos que ese idiota de Severus Snape. Al parecer, quería hacernos saber que Dumbledore le ha pedido que se integre entre los mortífagos y sea su espía, y quería pedirle a Remus algunos consejos sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y que lo supiéramos por si notábamos algo raro en él. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Él es raro! Si tuviera que sospechar de que alguien fuera mortífago, sería de él. Pero ya sabes lo bueno que es Remus, le aguantó todo el rollo.

Espero que el verano se te haga lo más corto posible; prometo escribirte siempre que pueda, o le pediré a Remus que lo haga por mí.

Mantenme informado de cualquier incidencia.

Un beso de tu padrino:

Sirius Black.

Harry plegó la carta. Si Sirius supiera que realmente Snape... pero era mejor que no dijera nada; ellos dos ya se odiaban lo suficiente, Sirius sospecharía de las verdaderas intenciones de Snape y era muy capaz de matarlo a la primera sospecha. Y lo cierto era que Harry, pese al odio que sentía por su profesor de Pociones –y que él sabía que era correspondido con igual intensidad- tenía la extraña sensación de que Severus Snape era de fiar, una convicción similar a la que sentía respecto a las intenciones de Lupin, Sirius, los Weasley...

Lejos de allí, Draco vio sobresaltadas sus vacaciones con el anuncio de su padre de que el momento había llegado.

-Draco, esta es tu primera experiencia. ¿Ves a ese elfo doméstico? Practica con él la cruciatus. Luego, la imperio, y le obligas a tirarse por esa ventana. No te preocupes, es viejo e inservible.

La varita temblaba en las manos del joven Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el indefenso elfo. No podía hacerlo.

-¡Draco, eres un mortífago y es tu deber!

Las piernas le fallaban. Los ojos compasivos del elfo...

-¡Eres un Malfoy, maldita sea, es sólo un sucio elfo doméstico!

Draco sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-Hazlo o te lanzaré yo mismo una cruciatius.

No supo muy bien que ocurrió primero. Su padre cumplió la amenaza casi a la vez que él perdía el conocimiento. Al caer, se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que dejó una mancha roja en su pelo rubio platino.

Despertó horas después en su habitación. Su madre estaba a los pies, llorando en silencio. Le dolía todo. El viejo elfo doméstico al que había salvado la vida le limpiaba la frente, pero notó que el también estaba dolorido. Sin duda, su padre le había dado su merecido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Furfur, señor.

Draco gimió. No sabía que se suponía que sucedería ahora.

Horas después, despertó en el medio de la noche. La habitación estaba vacía. Tomó la decisión rápidamente. Él mismo sabía que si lo pensaba no lo haría, por amor a su madre. Al levantarse, pisó a Furfur, que dormía en el frío suelo al lado de su cama.

-Señor, qué hace señor. Usted está enfermo, debe guardar reposo, señor.

-Furfur, escucha, me voy, no puede estar aquí y llevar sobre mis hombros una carga que me resulta demasiado pesada. Vente conmigo Furfur, podrás ayudarme.

-No puedo, señor. Soy un elfo doméstico.

Draco se quitó la camisa del pijama y se la entregó.

-Ahora eres libre. Dime, Furfur, ¿te vienes conmigo como elfo libre?

-Le debo la vida. Iré con usted, claro.

Draco caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha mientras oía como Furfur lo disponía todo para partir. Se miró al espejo. Estaba pálido. Estaba enfermo. Se tocó la frente. Ardía.

Al salir, se encontró con su túnica de Slytherin perfectamente doblada sobre la cama.

-Pensé que al ser negra, señor, sería mejor para una huida nocturna –declaró Furfur con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Draco se puso con rapidez la túnica y escribió una nota para su madre.

Querida mamá:

Supongo que entenderás mi posición. Me voy, no intentes buscarme. Me llevo lo imprescindible. Puedo llevar el ser un mortífago en la sangre, pero soy incapaz de cumplir con mi destino. Tal vez mi verdadero destino está con los contrarios a Voldemort. Se avecina una guerra, es el momento de escoger un bando y no sé si hago lo correcto, pero sí lo que me manda mi corazón. Tú hiciste que mi vida fuera bonita en ocasiones. Dile a padre que lo siento si lo he decepcionado, pero que no perdono su actitud conmigo. No quiero volverlo a ver.

Te quiere tu hijo:

Draco Malfoy.

Con un suspiro, dobló la carta y la puso sobre la almohada. Se subió en su Nimbus 2001y abrió la ventana. Furfur se sentó junto a él bien agarrado.

-Muy bien, Draco – se dijo a sí mismo.- Hoy empieza todo. Eres un nuevo Draco. Renunciaré desde este mismo momento a Voldemort. Debo luchar con los otros contra él.

Cerró los ojos, se elevó y desapareció en la noche.


End file.
